sassybeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamyrrah M.
March 9th, 2019 = Basic Info = Justice is a 12 year old vessel, who is a big part in most of the character's lives on this wiki. She is seen for her leadership and supportive attitude in battle. And with the help of her friends and family, Justice seeks to be the normal girl she lurked for years of hardships. = Background = Justice Mabrey was born from the rooted depths of the rare Bean tree of northern Kentucky. Ever since she was sprouted, her roots were connected to her twin, Sassy. And therefore, they share a minded link, brain and heart, and of course, names through the sisters. As a living thing, she, was considered to be a souless plant. Until, Ms. J appeared in her mind one solemn night. ~ Ms. J was the Alter Ego of our fellow bab Justice, but she is a two faced demon, in this case, a roaming spirit, trying to find a vessel in order to exist, into she bumped upon Justice. Justice lived in a tree house of her bean tree, when Ms. J just happened to be lost. At first, Justice was defensive, but being injured by her beanstalks, as said in her weapon account, Ms. J found her the perfect vessel, and possibly friend. So they made a deal; Ms. J would use Justice's body to keep existing, while Justice would have the appearance of a normal human being (Because her current self was more of a failed experiment between a girl and a garden) and her body wouldn't be sensitive as it is, because plants are easy death targets, especially a garden girl mutant. And that bring us to now, a 12 year old African American gal, disguised as a human, in order to be invulnerable to such things like plants are. = Outline (Appearance) = Justice is seen to be a normal girl; sometimes to be mistaken to be older than her current age. She is seen to be wearing any shade of orange, yellow, and/or green. She is very linked with nature, so she would be wearing floral patterned clothing of any sort, as long it doesn't show too much of her legs or arms, which is covered head to toe with vines of beanstalks and rooted tree bark. Her skin feels like an oak log, and her hair feels like silk, but her long bottom lashes can give you butterfly kisses without being too close to her face! She has big, sleep deprived, almond eyes with off white eslceras, chocolate (sometimes green) pupils, and dark chocolate (sometimes ivy) iris. Through her hair is a pair of bright red horns, that grow if Ms. J takes over her body. She is a sucker for over-sized and puffy sweaters, especially dandelion ones. She loves overalls, tights, and sometimes skirts, as long as its not TOO revealing. She wears a lot of Converse and fluffy boots, with long stockings, to cover up her legs. She's called tall, by a few of her family, but comparing her to most of her relatives and pals, she's pretty short. = Behavior-Personality = Justice is far from being a bad kid; she is very obedient, truthful, and generous to people she respects and loves. Although she may have to break the rules if an emergency. She is a sweet little girl, not to mention mysterious. She is also described to be naive, independent, VERY bashful, intelligent, and straight up down to earth. But, something that kinda messes her up as a sweet side, is her illnesses. She has a few, which are listed below, causing her to behave in strange ways. * ADHD - '''a chronic condition marked by persistent inattention, hyperactivity, and sometimes impulsive. * '''Autism - '''a developmental disorder of variable severity that is characterized by difficulty in social interaction and communication and by restricted or repetitive patterns of thought and behavior. * '''Anxiety - '''a nervous disorder characterized by a state of excessive uneasiness and apprehension, typically with compulsive behavior or panic attacks. * '''ADD - '''a developmental disorder that is marked especially by persistent symptoms of inattention (such as distractibility, forgetfulness, or disorganization) or by symptoms of hyperactivity and impulsive (such as fidgeting, speaking out of turn, or restlessness) * '''Insomnia - '''a sleep disorder that is characterized by difficulty falling and/or staying asleep. People with insomnia have one or more of the following symptoms: Difficulty falling asleep. Waking up often during the night and having trouble going back to sleep. * '''PTSD - '''a psychiatric disorder that can occur in people who have experienced or witnessed a traumatic event such as a natural disaster, a serious accident, a terrorist act, war/combat, rape or other violent personal assault. * '''Paranoia - '''a mental condition characterized by delusions of persecution, unwarranted jealousy, or exaggerated self-importance, typically elaborated into an organized system. It may be an aspect of chronic personality disorder, of drug abuse, or of a serious condition such as schizophrenia in which the person loses touch with reality. But, naturally, she can be disliked for her stubborn and sarcastic attitude towards others, but that's only 5% of her. 50% being her normal behavior and personality, and the other 45% being her symptoms. = ''Trivia-Is it WACK?'' = Justice has tiny things about her; her big pet peeves, her weeboo definition, and her full on imagination. Is it WACK that Justice has been considered a loli or what? = ''Quote and Quote!''' = ''"...There's more to me than what I seem." ''-Justice Mabrey''